I Will Wait
by Leah Raphael
Summary: Sookie has just learned a horrible truth about Bill. In her fury she has banished both Bill and Eric, but does she really hate Eric? A Sookie/Eric sexy one shot. Set in the Season Three finale. S03 SPOILER ALERT! NC-17 MATERIAL AS ALWAYS YE BE WARNED!


Hello everyone! I feel so bad for not updating nearly as much as I'd like to but all your wonderful feedback and comments are SUCH an inspiration So I thank you all so so much!

In light of the new season, I decided it's time for another Sookie/Eric one shot. **SPOILER ALERT**...but for Season Three so if your that far behind well...that's just unacceptable . This one is set right at the Season Three finale. Right after Sookie freaks at Eric and Bill. In this story Sookie doesn't go to Fairy Land, instead she makes an interesting phone call. I know this would have never happened but let's face it, a girl can dream It's been a while since this episode so I included the entire argument just to set the scene and mood a little bit. Also I did it mostly from memory so if there are any errors or mixed up words, just go with it

**NC-17 MATERIAL AS ALWAYS SO YE BE WARNED! ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF CHARLAINE HARRIS, ALLAN BALL AND HBO!...as disappointing as that is... **

BY THE WAY I haven't forgotten about Miseria Nomine (my longer 16th century Eric escapade) but I've hit a totally epic writers block and as you may or may not know, I refuse to post anything I'm not satisfied with LOL. I hope to have another chapter ready soon so keep checking back! In the mean time enjoy some Eric and Sookie sexiness! Read, Review and ENJOY! XOXO

I Will Wait

"Russell is gone" Bill said with a heavy breath.

Sookie tossed her head to her left lightly to brush a stray hair from her face. "Thank God for small favours" She said, agitation apparent in her voice.

"Eric as well" Bill said with only a whisper of emotion.

Sookie felt her stomach tighten "What? Why?" She said, feeling her eyes well with tears.

"He tasted you" Bill said with stern edge. "He knew watch you were. Even if we are to go our separate ways, I will make sure that you are safe"

Sookie was slowly losing control over the tears in her eyes "But Eric would never-"

"Sookie" Bill interrupted "Most vampires are not like me. Even if holding themselves back occurred to them, they would probably not be able to." He gently slid off the armchair he was sitting on and glided over to kneel in front of Sookie, laying a cool hand to cover her own warm one. "I'm not taking any chances" His back straightened "I intend to bring the true death to all who have tasted you and know who you are"

A tear slid out of the corner of Sookie's left eye. "Russell, Eric.."

"Pam, The Queen and any who discover in the future. I will do anything to keep you safe" Bill finished.

Sookie's face began to distort with pain. The weight of Bill's words coupled with the belief that Eric was gone and all the vampires she'd grown fond of were now most likely dead, proved to be too much for Sookie as the tears begun to stream down her face.

Bill gathered himself a bit "Even if that means me not being a part of your life" Bill stood up "I have never loved, nor will I ever love as I have loved you" Bill breathed in a low exasperated whisper as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Don't go!" Sookie exclaimed as she ran toward him. Suddenly the front door flew open with an angry burst of wind. Standing near the end of Sookie's drive way and approaching with restrained fury was Eric Northman, his entire Viking glory covered in dried cement.

Eric approached the door, his head down, hands in the pockets of his track suit. "Did you tell her you were originally sent by the Queen of Louisiana to purqure her?" He looked up at them, his blue eyes flaring "Cuz of what she might be?" He added with a glint of a smile on his lips.

Sookie's rush of joy at the sight of a still walking and talking Eric was stabbed by nausea "What?" She whispered.

"I did not know why she wanted you. As I grew to know you, I purposely kept you from her" Bill spoke, his voice full of shame, hardly able to look his former lover in the eye.

Sookie's fury began to rise in the pit of her stomach as she stepped half an inch closer to Bill. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Eric had to turn away from them to conceal his impatience with Bill.

"I hoped to someday, I swear it" Bill pleaded.

Eric leisurely walked around the front porch. "What about letting two psychos beat her within an inch of her life so you could feed her your blood the night you met" Eric turned to stare at Bill, his eyes burning holes into the younger vampire. "Think she'll forgive you for that" The sting in his voice was unmistakable.

The tears began to fall again as Sookie's mind flashed with the memory of that horrible night. The night the now deceased Rattray's attacked and savagely beat Sookie after she foiled their plan to drain Bill of his blood. "Oh my God" She whimpered, the realization flooding her whole body.

"Sookie..." Bill spoke as gently as he could, his own bloody tears streaming down his face.

"Is it true?" She interrupted, rage in her voice.

"Yes" Bill whispered looking away from her pained face.

Eric leaned against the frame of the door and pulled a chunk of dry concrete from his hair and threw it into the yard. "He tried to silence me tonight so you would never find out. He doesn't want to protect you." He looked at Sookie intently "He only wants to protect himself"

Sookie had erupted like a volcano, she could no longer hold in her rage. "Get out of my house" her voice as level as humanly possible.

"Please!" Bill pleaded as the power of her revocation began to push him out the door way. He tried to clutch the frame of the old wooden door.

"Don't ever come here! Don't ever call me! Don't ever talk to me! EVER! You manipulated me into falling in love with you!" Sookie was beyond enraged as she glowered into the eyes of her former flame.

"It is who you are, not what you are that I love! And will love forever, until I meet the true death!" Bill cried as he desperately held onto the frame of the door.

"LOVE? You don't get to use that word!" Sookie screamed as her eyes blurred with tears and her heart split in two.

Gaining her strength she took a deep breath. "I rescind my invitation!"

"NO!" Bill screamed as he was thrown off the porch by an unseen force.

Eric glared over at the defeated Vampire ahead of him. "I want my phone back"

Blood smearing his face and regret staining his soul, Bill slowly picked himself up and wandered into the woods towards his home.

Sookie furiously looked at Eric, a mixture of so many emotions over whelmed her but at the moment, rage was the most powerful. "You too. Get the hell off my porch and out of my life!"

Eric didn't move "for the record, I never would have given you to Russell"

"Go back to hell where you came from you fucking dead piece of shit." Sookie glared.

Before she could blink, Eric was standing in front of her. "I'm sorry to see you suffer like this, I thought you had a right to know." He took one of his "Sookie is near" unneeded breaths and looked deep into Sookie's eyes before he darted off into the night.

Sookie felt her knees go week and her breath choke. With all her might she grabbed the edge of the solid wood door and slammed it, the sound echoing through the entire house.

Rage was pulsating through Sookie like it had its own breath. Memories of her and Bill together flashed through Sookie's mind, reminding her of exactly how hard she'd fallen for the vampire. She loved him. She believed he had loved her. Now she knew that love was a lie. Even if he had fallen for her in the process of carrying out the Queen's orders, the bottom line was Bill had been sent to seduce Sookie. The thought caused Sookie's head to spin and her stomach to heave. All went black as she collapsed, nearly missing the old upholstered couch.

"Ugh..." Sookie grumbled as she came too. For a brief yet glorious moment, she thought maybe all that had happened was just a horrible dream. The feeling of dried tears around her eyes pulled her back to reality. Slowly, enough to mind her nauseated stomach, Sookie pulled herself to a seated position but couldn't bear to raise her sunken shoulders. The rage was gone. All that lingered now was sorrow in a Bill size shape in her heart. She looked around the old living room and peered into the foyer by the front door. She was alone. As much as Sookie enjoyed her solitude, now was not a time she wanted it. She thought about who she could call. There was Tara or Lafayette, maybe Jason or Sam? Sookie shook her head with grief. She knew how that conversation would go. They would pity Sookie then hint at how Sookie had somehow brought this upon herself by getting involved with Bill in the first place. She needed someone who truly cared about her yet wouldn't judge her.

She tried to push the name of the person out of her head. She was supposed to be mad at him. This was his fault too...some how... "_How? I don't know...not like he lied to me. But he didn't tell me either. Wasn't his place to. He should have, if he cared about me. But he did tell me. That's why I'm in this position, because he told me the truth. Bill would have let us make up and he never would have told me. Maybe Eric isn't so bad...BUT HE'S A VAMPIRE! Without vampires I wouldn't be here! _Sookie shook her head. "No, but I am here." She stared at the phone on the old side table next to her. Glanced at her watch; 4:00 am. At least he'd still be awake. He might not be at Fangtasia and Bill had stolen his phone. It was a long shot but she couldn't stand the thought of being alone right now and despite it all she was immensely grateful he was alive.

She reluctantly picked up the phone.

"You've reached Fangtasia the bar with bite. For bar hours press one. For marketing and customer service press two. To speak to a representative press three." The recording of Pam's less than impressed voice chimed into Sookie's ear.

With a determined breath, Sookie pressed the three on the phone's keypad.

"Please enter the extension of the person you would like to speak to now. Or wait on the line for the next available representative."

Sookie entered the four digit extension and the phone began to ring. Sookie held her breath.

"Yes?" The smooth and breathy voice on the other side said.

"Eric?" Sookie whimpered, knowing full well it was him.

Sookie could almost feel Eric's body straighten up through the phone.

"Sookie...I...um..." His voice was clear but he had no idea what to say to her.

"I didn't think I would hear from you...at least for a while."

"Well I didn't expect to call you..." Her voice started to tighten as her eyes started to tear again. "Can...Can you please...I don't want to be alone."

"Of course." He whispered as she let out a sigh of relief. "Sookie, I want you to know I never planned this" The pain in his voice growing all the more apparent.

"I know." Was all she could manage.

It was no more than ten minutes before Sookie heard a knock on her door. Her stomach tightened with both anger and relief, a combination that caused her head to spin again. Slowly she walked to the door and opened it. Eric had showered and changed and was now wearing simple black jeans and a black V-neck shirt. He smelled amazing. His blond hair had been slicked back but his flight to Bon Temps and dishevelled a few strands around his face. His head was bowed and when he looked up at Sookie with his glacier blue eyes, she swore she saw a faint outline of red down his cheeks and tear ducts. Eric had been crying.

"H...hi." She said.

"Hello Sookie" he breathed.

All she wanted to do was lean into him and let his strong arms take all her pain away. But she was still hurt and he, however involuntary, had been a part of that hurt. That and whenever Eric was around, Sookie lost some of the function in her legs.

"I'm inviting you in because I don't want to be alone...That in no way means you are welcome in this house unless I say so. I am still very hurt." She said, regaining some of her composure.

"I understand"

"Then, Eric please come in"

They were sitting across from each other on the old couch. Eric with one leg folded and the other straight off the side of the couch, facing Sookie. She, with her legs folded in front of her, facing him. His arms were resting on the back of the couch and the arm rest, exposing his chest to her, inviting her to cuddle up to him.

Sookie was the first to speak.

"Eric, Bill hurt me more than you can imagine. But I do not want you to pity me."

"I don't."

"Good. And I don't want you to feel bad for me."

"Okay"

"I'm still mad at you. I don't know why, this isn't your fault. But I just am"

"I understand"

Silence again.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Sookie asked

"I said it all already. What more would you like?" Leave it to Eric to be blunt.

"Say you're sorry."

"I did. And I am. I never wanted to hurt you and I never will. Ever."

The anger in Sookie shifted slightly at his words. Eric _had_ never hurt Sookie. At least not on purpose and without a reason. He never caused her pain she couldn't move on from. Not like how Bill had.

Eric shifted so he could stare into her eyes. "What can I do to make this better?" Sookie got flashes of how Eric intended to make this better and they all seemed to involve blood and sharp objects. No, she hated Bill but didn't want that.

"Just hold me" She said, as the tears began to flow again.

Eric obliged and pulled Sookie toward him. His strong arms supporting her and holding her to him. He nuzzled his face into her hair and stroked her arms and shoulders.

Sookie started to feel a tingle in her stomach again...no, not in her stomach...much lower than that. Normally she would have fought it off or at least gained the strength to move away from Eric. But in her fragile emotional state, the pleasurable feeling was overwhelming. Amidst all this pain, she needed to feel something good. She buried her face deeper into Eric's chest, inhaling his scent.

He picked up on her actions and nudged her head up to his. They stared at each other face to face before Eric gently pulled Sookie's chin up and laid his lips gently on hers. The tingle in her loins grew exponentially at the contact and desire surged through her body. She snaked her hands up to wrap around Eric's neck as she pulled him into anther kiss. This one much more intense.

Sookie parted her lips just enough to allow Eric to slide his tongue into her mouth, gently caressing hers as he explored her mouth. Sookie's desire sky rocketed and she shifted her body to straddle Eric's hips.

He pulled her to him gently but firmly and kissed with all his might, the pain, regret and love exuding from his lips. A small drop of blood began to drip from his right eye as he tangled his hands around her warm body. His body arching to feel every inch of her.

Sookie broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. There were no words as her eyes began to take in his glorious face, spotting the drop of blood sliding down his face. Gently she lowered her head to lovingly lick up the blood streaming down his face. She nuzzled his face to hers when she reached the eye the blood had come from. Eric growled lowly as he pulled Sookie's face back to his in a passionate kiss. The growl sent shockwaves through Sookie as she moaned into his mouth. Without breaking the kiss, Eric gently laid Sookie onto her back so she was flat on the couch. He hovered over her for a second before he dove into her neck, kissing and sucking at the heated flesh. Sookie began to moan louder as she ran her hands along the working muscles of Eric's back.

As his mouth continued to work her neck, his hands found her breasts and began to gently squeeze and massage them through her dress. All the while the bulge in his pants was growing more and more painful.

Sookie raised her shoulders to him, signalling him to remove her dress. He was more than happy to listen. Just as he was about to pull the straps off her shoulders and expose her breasts, he stopped.

"Wh...What's wrong?" She panted.

"This is the first time I will see you" he breathed, meeting her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want? I will never be able to move on from this."

Sookie's only response was pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. Despite all her efforts to pretend she had no feelings for Eric, that the occasional lust she felt for him was due to the blood bond, were futile now. She did have feelings for him, strong ones. Maybe it was all the way to love, but right here, right now, right on this couch, she wanted Eric more than she wanted anything else. With this new fire, she helped slide out of her dress and clawed at Eric, bringing more of his weight onto her. With the increased closeness, a certain part of Eric rubbed against a certain part of Sookie and sent shivers down both of their spines.

"Oh Sookie..." Eric oozed as he rose to remove his shirt.

As soon as it was off, she went for his jeans and undid the button and zipper.

They were both completely naked now and writhing together on the soft upholstery. Eric broke away from Sookie's mouth as he began to trail kisses down her entire body. He stopped just above her breasts and looked up at her. Her breath quickened as Eric's fangs fully extended and she lowered her head back and arched her back to raise her breasts up to his mouth. He grasped one of her nipples with his tongue and sucked while teasing the other with his free hand. Sookie let out a sharp cry of pleasure as a fang nicked her nipple and a few tiny drops of blood leaked out. Eric groaned as he lapped them up and moved onto the other breast.

Once he released that one he began to kiss his way down her stomach, gently grazing with his fangs. The combination of pain and pleasure only served to make Sookie's body throb and make her center drip with anticipation.

Her orgasm was coming swift and strong. Sookie moaned and groaned as she gabbed at Eric's hair, encouraging his skilful tongue. He had his lips closed around her pleasure nub, his tongue circling it while his middle and ring finger slid in and out of her soaking pussy. He felt her muscles tighten around his fingers as he curved them up to add more pressure to her G spot. Suddenly Sookie rose off the couch and let out a muffled scream as she came with fury. Eric smiled into her as he slowed down his movements to allow her to ride out her orgasm.

Normally after an orgasm like that, she would be spent. But one look into Eric's lustful eyes, not to mention a glance at the length between his legs, and she was beyond ready again. She pulled Eric into a deep kiss, purposely slicing her tongue on one of his fangs. A small amount of Sookie's blood filled their mouths and mixed with the taste of Sookie's orgasm. Eric growled at the taste as he pushed her back down onto her back.

"Sookie...I want you so bad..." He almost whimpered

"Then take me" She said, surprised by the sexiness of her voice. She raised her hips to meet his and positioned her entrance at the tip of his sizable length.

"Trust me...I will" Sookie's heart skipped a beat when he spoke.

With that, he pushed deep into Sookie and pushed his hips up to make sure the tip of his penis touched the pleasure center deep inside Sookie.

He aimed with amazing accuracy. Sookie let out a cry and grasped desperately onto Eric as he pumped in and out of her, slamming into her G spot each time. Eric expertly combined quick shallow thrusts with slow and deep ones to send both of their bodies into a pleasure frenzy.

"oh..oh God...Eric...ohhhh...I'm...God I'm gonna come!" Sookie cried as the pressure built yet again deep inside her.

Eric pushed onto his forearms to look her in the eye as he fucked her and pushed deeper into her heat.

Sookie latched her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he slammed into her pussy. He raised his head, fangs fully exposed, waiting for the precise moment.

Sookie screamed out in ecstasy as she was sent into oblivion. Eric had timed his bite with one final thrust of his cock and he sucked at the wound as Sookie's body shook with aftershocks. The rapid muscle contractions around Eric's cock added to the taste of Sookie's blood was too much for him to handle and he came deep inside her while he screamed out something in a language Sookie had never heard before.

They rocked together for a few moments while their bodies shook with pleasure. Finally, Eric pushed up to look Sookie in the face. He gently caressed the side of her face and smiled down at her.

"That was so worth the wait" he grinned

Sookie couldn't help herself and she smiled back. "It was pretty amazing"

They shared a gently laugh before Eric's face turned serious again.

"Sookie, I will never make you do anything you do not want to do. But I want you to be mine"

Sookie's face hardened ever so slightly, remember what had brought them to this point.

"Eric, as much as I care about you...it's just too soon to be thinking about being anyone else's. After everything, I just want to belong to me right now."

Eric looked down, he had expected that answer. Sookie gently pulled his head up to his and they kissed slowly.

Eric picked up Sookie in his arms and carefully carried her upstairs to her bed. Gently he placed her under the blankets and sat beside her. It was almost dawn.

Sookie looked up at the vampire on her bed and stroked his arm. "Thank you Eric."

"It was good for me too, so you're welcome." He grinned.

She smiled "Not just for the sex" her face grew serious "but for everything you've done for me."

He nodded and stroked her face "I will always be there for you."

With that, exhaustion took hold of Sookie and dragged her into the world of sleep.

"One day you will be ready to be mine. I will wait" he whispered, kissed her forehead gently and disappeared into the oncoming dawn.


End file.
